sothorpottfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jonas w Los Angeles
Jonas w Los Angeles (oryginalnie Jonas L.A.; obecna nazwa od drugiej serii, poprzednia: Jonas; wcześniej reklamowany jako J.O.N.A.S) – to Disney Channel Original Series stworzony przez Michaela Curtisa (twórcy Filipa z przyszłości) i Rogera S.H. Schulmana, z udziałem amerykańskiego zespołu pop-rockowego Jonas Brothers. Zapowiedź serialu miała swoją premierę 23 grudnia 2008 roku na amerykańskim Disney Channel. Odcinek pilotażowy był kręcony we wrześniu 2008 roku, a swoją premierę miał 2 maja 2009 roku. Serial zadebiutował na Disney Channel 2 maja 2009 roku, a już 25 kwietnia był dostępny na Disney Channel On Demand. W oczekiwaniu na premierę w Polsce, Disney Channel Polska od 27 września 2009 roku emitował trzy odcinkowy miniserial W pogoni za Jonas. Opowiadał on losy chłopaka i dziewczyny, którzy chcieli pojechać na koncert Jonas Brothers do Londynu. Polska premiera "Jonas" miała miejsce 10 października 2009 roku. 9 listopada 2009 roku zapowiedziano, że serial Jonas będzie miał swoją drugą serię. Jonas w Los Angeles to pierwszy serial Disney Channel od czasów Filipa z przyszłości, który nie jest kręcony przed żywą widownią oraz nie ma śmiechów w tle. Serial jest kręcony w New Jersey w Hollywood Center Studios. W listopadzie 2010 roku ogłoszono, że serial zakończy swoją emisję po 2 sezonach. Główni Kevin Jonas jako Kevin – Jest najstarszym z braci Jonas. Często miewa zwariowane i nie do zrealizowania pomyły, jednak zdarzają się też bardzo mądre. Kiedy kłamie, jego głos staje się bardzo wysoki. Posiada ruchomy stelaż na swoje ulubione gitary. Śpiewa chórki w zespole Jonas, raz śpiewał główny wokal oraz był głównym gitarzystą. W jednym odcinku zakochał się w dziewczynie, którą poznał w Skandynawii. Nie wyszło im, ponieważ dziewczyna podczas wizyty w USA bardzo się zmieniła. Joe Jonas jako Joe – Jest znany jako wokalista zespołu Jonas. On i Stella wiedzą, że są w sobie zakochani, jednak nie chcą ze sobą być, aby nie zniszczyć ich przyjaźni. Jednak Joe zawsze próbuje spędzać swój czas ze Stellą. W odcinku "Double Date" zaczynają spotykać się. Śpiewa główny wokal, gra na keyboardzie i na gitarze w zespole Jonas. Zawsze nosi ze sobą swój szczęśliwy ołówek z pandą. Nick Jonas jako Nick – Najspokojniejszy i najmłodszy członek zespołu. Często nie wychodzi mu z dziewczynami, jego związki są bardzo krótkie. Jest bardzo poważny, czasami traci cierpliwość, ze względu na zachowanie Kevina. Jest autorem wszystkich piosenek zespołu Jonas, śpiewa partie głównego wokalu, gra na bębnach, pianinie i gitarze. Kiedy był dzieckiem rzadko się uśmiechał. Jak później stwierdził, czekał, aż wyrosną mu zęby. Lubi piec ciasteczka. Chelsea Staub jako Stella Malone – Jest stylistką braci. Od dzieciństwa się z nimi przyjaźni. Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Macy. Ona i Joe wiedzą, że są w sobie zakochani, jednak nie chcą ze sobą chodzić, by nie zniszczyć ich przyjaźni, gdyby ze sobą zerwali. W odcinku "Double Date" zaczynają w końcu ze sobą chodzić. Stworzyła urządzenie zwane StellaVator, którego używają bracia. Jest uzależniona od sms-owania. Nicole Anderson jako Macy Misa – przyjaciółka Jonasów i Stelli oraz przewodnicząca ich fan clubu. Lubi sporty, nawet gra w różnych drużynach jej szkoły. Pracuje też w sklepie charytatywnym "Misa's Pieces" jej mamy. Macy jest straszną piosenkarką, jednak mimo tego nie przestaje śpiewać. John Ducey jako Tom – Ojciec Kevina, Joego, Nicka i Frankiego, również menadżer zespołu Jonas. Łatwo się denerwuje, gdy chłopakom wychodzi coś nie tak. Gdy ma wolny czas, spędza go z najmłodszym z braci. Drugoplanowi z sezonu 1 i 2 Frankie Jonas jako Frankie – najmłodszy ze sławnych braci. Jego przyjacielem jest Big Man. Robert Feggans jako Big Man/Big Rob – ochroniarz braci i najlepszy przyjaciel Frankiego. John Ducey jako Tom – Ojciec Kevina, Joego, Nicka i Frankiego, również menadżer zespołu Jonas. Łatwo się denerwuje, gdy chłopakom wychodzi coś nie tak. Gdy ma wolny czas, spędza go z najmłodszym z braci. Drugoplanowi i epizodyczni z sezonu 1 Chuck Hittinger jako Van Dike Tosh – chłopak Stelli, w 1. serii. Zawsze Joe chce zaprzeczyć miłości. Chodzi z Jonasami, Stellą i Macy do szkoły. Rebecca Creskoff jako Sandy Lucas – matka Joego, Kevina, Nicka i Frankiego. Jest spokojna i opanowana. Świetnie gotuje. Tangelina Rouse jako Pani Snaurcks – pani nauczycielka od biologii głównych bohaterów. Jest wielką fanką Jonasów, poprzez co oni mają "taryfę ulgową". Nate Hartley jako Carl Souster – kumpel Joego, który przyjeżdża do braci. Rif Hutton jako Malcolm Maquele – szef wytwórni płytowej braci. Sara Paxton jako Tiffany Scarlett (Phione Ski) – aktorka, zakochana w Joem. Na nim chce poprawić swój wizerunek. Ma fotografa, który po rozmowie z Macy przestaje z nią pracować. Bridgit Mendler jako Pennie – dziewczyna ze szkoły braci. Nick napisał dla niej piosenkę, a później razem ją nagrali. Scheana Marie Jancan jako Maria – dziewczyna, która rozwozi pizzę. Mariah Buzolin jako Angie – dziewczyna ze szkoły braci. Joe zapisał się dla niej do orkiestry szkolnej, ponieważ się w niej kochał. Madison Riley jako Anya – była dziewczyna Kevina, pochodzi z Skandynawii. Kevin zerwał z nią, bo podczas wizyty w USA zmieniła się na niekorzyść. Drugoplanowi i epizodyczni z sezonu 2 Adam Hicks jako Dennis Zimmer – pojawia się w drugim sezonie. Jest sąsiadem braci Jonas. Lekko zwariowany.Wszyscy mówią na niego DZ. Debi Mazar jako Mona Klein – reżyserka filmu "Forever April", gdzie gra Joe. Po każdej rozmowie on się czuje lepiej. Emma Roberts jako ona sama -wystąpiła gościnnie w odcinku Domowa impreza. Abby Pirvonas jako Vanessa Paige -jest znaną aktorką Hollywood, która pojawia się w show dla nastolatków Malibu High. Zajmuje się filmem Forever April, w którym gra ducha imieniem April. Jest dziewczyną Joego. Emily Osment jako ona sama – wystąpiła gościnnie w odcinku Wycieczka na Statku, bierze udział w konkursie Davida Henrie'go o udział w jego programie telewizyjnym. David Henrie jako on sam – wystąpił gościnnie w odcinkach Wycieczka na Statku i Wywiad w Radiu, prowadził konkurs do udziału w jego własnym programie telewizyjnym. Odcinki !! OSOBNY ARTYKUŁ: Lista odcinków serialu Jonas w Los Angeles Kategoria:seriale